The 7 Magicians
by tomfelton1234
Summary: 7 Dark magicians from Merlin’s time have been reincarnated. The warrior, the mage, the she-wolf, the vixen, the pearl, the petal, and the half-demon. REST OF THE SUMMARY INSIDE!
1. Chapter 1

0o0o0o0o0

The 7 Magicians

0o0o0o0o0

Summary: 7 Dark magicians from Merlin's time have been reincarnated. The warrior, the mage, the she-wolf, the vixen, the pearl, the petal, and the half-demon. The pearl is the only one who remembers the only one who remembers she will have to make them remember in order to win the war against voldemort and greatest evil yet. They may be dark themselves but they don't orders from nobody.

0o0o0o0o0

Saturday, November 16, 1998.

0o0o0o0o0

It was another humid morning in Tahiti, flowers blooming, birds singing and looking for bugs or rodents, unicorns and centaurs running through the jungle of Tahiti, the ocean waves were crashing against the reefs...

"Meg! Meghan! Wake Up!!!" A dark haired girl screamed, that could be heard all over in the Tahitian castle of Sangera. Sangera is the school of witchcraft and wizardry in Tahiti.

"Whaatt Claire??" Murmured the blonde.

"You need to get up, Sam and Alex are waiting for us." Claire replied.

"Alright I'll be downstairs in a min. Go downstairs and tell the boys to hold their horses." Meghan announced rising out of her bed. She sighed when Claire left she hadn't gotten a wink of sleep because of her stupid nightmares. She had been having them since she was young. Her mother who was a seer had told her what they were about and that they would stop once she was reunited with her past. As she walked down the stairs away from her dorm she knocked into a dark haired, dark eyed boy, Sam.

"Jeez Meg, still as clumsy as ever." Sam said.

"Ya I guess. Why are you over here? Where are Alex and Claire?" Meghan asked.

"Oh you're not happy to see me. Anyways I'm here because I didn't want to be by the other two they were sucking faces again." Sam said shuddering pointing at the two teens huddled in the dark corner sucking each others face

"Oh I'm happy to see you and you know it. Let's get those two apart." She said taking out her wand and muttering '_fontis__'_. A stream of water shot of her wand and landed on the couple in the dark corner separating them and making them drenched to the bone.

"Meghan!!" they screamed jumping out of there seat.

"Run!!!" Sam and Meghan yell running out of the common room down to the dinning hall.

"You're so dead Meghan get back here right now." The couple yelled which could be heard through the small castle.

"Hah you think I'm going to listen to you?! Ya right!" Meghan screamed over her shoulder entering the dinning room. They were safe now the couple couldn't attack her in here or they would get in trouble with the headmistress. Sitting at there house table which is the leopards. The other three houses were the salamanders, the shadows, and the falcons. The salamanders are basically the mixed up house that has the leftovers that didn't fit anywhere else. The falcons are your basic know-it-alls. The shadows are your sly, cunning house that never gets caught when committing pranks. The leopards are like the rest of the big cat houses they are all courageous, brave, and loyal to their pack.

"Meghan when we get of here you're dead." Claire whispered to Meghan trying to act deadly.

"Claire you know you can't beat me and if I bring out my sai's you're the one who's going to be dead. You know I like a challenge but beating you would just be too easy." Meghan whispered back making Claire go pale and stare at her in shock before returning to her food.

"Meg's you never told me and C why you have all those weapons in your trunk." Alex announced.

"That's because there is nothing to tell, I'm just holding them for some of my friends till I see them again." Meghan replied absently, waiting for post to come and bring her mothers usual letter. When the owls finally started to sweep through the dinning area her mother's owl and surprising enough a red phoenix landed in front of her. She quickly untied the letter from the phoenix and I took off in a burst of flames out the windows. I untied my mother's letter leisurely all while staring at the letter I had just gotten from the phoenix. I picked up the letter from the phoenix and looked it over I had to hold back a gasp when I saw the seal on it, it was a Hogwarts letter. I slowly opened it reading it with fine comb scooping out all the details.

_Dear Ms. Black,_

_I have been informed of you just recently from my potions master, Severus Snape, your godfather, and close friend to your father Sirius Black. He told me that upon your sixteenth birthday you are to transfer to Scotland and attend my school of witchcraft and wizardry. During this time your mother will be staying behind in Tahiti because she cannot stand your father so make sure we had a happy mother you will be staying with you godfather at Snape manor. Also during this time we meaning the staff of my school would like to ask you if you could possibly teach my student Martial arts as it seems not many witches and wizards are skilled in that area. Also at this time I would request that you do not try to cut any body parts off of the students at my school I know they can be obnoxious but if you have a problem with them I'm sure your godfather can take care of them by giving them detention or some other punishment, but if he is not present at the time and you find it hard not to you can simply just treat them to a dunk in the lake in stead of cutting off something. I'm sure you will understand this. Another thing you will be picked up by your godfather at your school at exactly 2:00 P.m. at the shore today to take you to the Snape manor. Now as it seems I have babbled long enough. Be ready with your luggage and don't worry about contacting your mother I'm sure she has already sent you a letter telling you that it is perfectly fine for you to go. Thank you again Ms. Black and I look forward to seeing you when get to my school. Good day._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

"Wow!" Meghan announced passing the letter to Claire and picking up her mother's letter.

_Megs,_

_Yes Meghan it is alright with me if you go to Hogwarts and stay with your godfather just don't get too attached to that mutt of a father of yours. He has been in Azkaban for most of your life and would like to keep you from that monster. Just promise me you won't get too attached. I know you have promised when I said for you to but the future for you will be rough but you will get past that just remember your true identity and you will get past everything. Now this letter will not show your future or past to others as I have charmed it so it won't it will only let you, Sam, and the Headmistress be aloud to see the true contents as they are the only ones who know of your previous identity. Now have fun at Hogwarts terrorize those children._

_Buh-bye_

_Mom._

"Uh guys I need to go upstairs and pack. Do you guys want to help me?" Meghan asked.

"Of course we do you idiot let's go." Claire said for the rest of the group standing up and leading them out of the dinning area and back to the common room. "Guys you know the drill you have to change into your animagus form so you can go up to our dorms." The boys nodded and transformed, Sam was a lynx with a brown coloration on his right ear, while Alex was an everyday coyote. As soon as the transformation was finished they all walked up the stairs to the girl dormitories with the stairs collapsing on them. When they reached the room they transformed back to their original forms and began to help Meghan pack her stuff they all worked in silence not wanting to have to say goodbyes yet. When they had finished they looked around the room to see if anything was missing before they walked down the stairs.

"Meghan?" Alex began.

"Yes?" Meghan asked.

"Well since you won't be here for Christmas I guess we should give you your gift now," he said handing her a palm sized box, "it's from all us we all chipped in to get it for you, go ahead and open it," he pointed at the box that she had open very slowly when she opened she gasped and looked at them, "It's a protection necklace with our birth stones in it, if your ever in trouble your necklace will make ours," he explained as they all pulled out a necklace similar to hers but instead of there birthstone in it, it had hers where there's were on her necklace "Start to burn and we will be able to track you to, if your in trouble it was my idea but with how trouble finds you I think you'll need it." He said finishing his explanation. Meghan ran and jumped on all them hugging them and thanking them it was the nicest thing they had ever gotten her for Christmas, it was just regularly candy or a book or something like that, but this by far won the race. After they had finished they all walked out of the common room down to the school grounds by the beach.

"So when's that idiot suppose to be here?" Claire asked.

"Claire?" Alex exclaimed.

"What?" she asked.

"He's supposed to be here in," looking down at her watch. "Now."

"Hmm well the dung bell is late." Claire announced.

"Well I'm so sorry you feel that way about me." A deep manly voice said from behind them. They turned around to come face to face with a dark long haired male with a long nose.

"I don't feel anything about you!" Claire snapped.

"Who are you?" Sam asked while the boys were moving in front of the girls shielding them from this freak.

"Snape, Severus Snape, Meghan's godfather." Snape announced, "Are you ready to go?" he asked Meghan.

"Yeah." Meghan said.

"Look Snape if any of you people in Tealand hurt her we'll come and brutally kill you understand?" Alex warned.

"Perfectly but I doubt anyone will be able to hurt her because I'm sure she has a spell or two that she remembers form her past." Snape agreed.

"Wait you know about her past?" Sam asked.

"Of course I do, her mother told me." Snape revealed, "Now let's get moving."

"Just tell me where were going." Meghan announced.

"Snape Manor." Snape told her with that she disappeared leaving a stunned Snape and a group of teenagers.

"You know her past she's been able do that since she was six now get a move on." Sam told him waking him from his shock. He nodded and disappeared to England.

"Strange dude." Alex announced, they all nodded "Well let's go back inside."

0o0o0o0o0

"Wow! Nice place you have here." Meghan said once Snape arrived. The manor was an old 12th century house. It was crafted from mostly from grey stones. The floor must have been replaced because it was now had cedar planking across the floors. What really catch your eye are the stairs and the chandelier. The stairs were made out of stone as well but they were spiraled up to the first level were it even out and then when you reached the end of the hall there was a another spiral stair case that went up to the next level, that continued up to the fourth level. The chandelier had more of a gothic contemporary look to it, it hung at the top of the fourth level most would think that it would be extremely dim at the bottom of the stairs but it wasn't it was just the right amount of light to the room.

"Thanks it was passed down through my family." Snape announced, "And since I don't have any children and I'm the last Snape the manor and Snape fortune will be passed down to you."

"So when will be going to Hogwarts?" Meghan asked.

"Tomorrow the headmaster wanted you to relax a day before her introduces you dinner. Before he introduces you will be sorted by the hat." Snape explained.

"Ok that's cool can you show me my room Snape?" Meghan asked.

"Severus, please call me Severus or uncle sev. And of course I can show you your room. Follow me." Sev exclaimed leading the way up the elegant stairs. As they traveled through the halls the portraits on the walls were whispering about her arrival and basically just gossiping. After awhile it really started to rub her nerves. As they got to the third floor Severus began to speak. "This will be your level when you stay at the manor. Down at the end is your library, study, potions lab, and a training room where you can train with your sai's or muggle fighting. Now your room is right here." He said opening the first door in the hall. The inside of the room was stunning it had cherry wood four poster bed, a cherry wood desk, and wardrobe. There was another door that led to her bathroom. There was also a glass door that led out to her balcony that had a great view by the way. "What do you think?" he asked.

"It's beautiful." Came her simple reply.

"Good well I'll leave and let you get settled in. I'll have a house-elf bring up your dinner for tonight because you have a lot of unpacking to do. Well have fun I'll see ya in the morning…oh and if you need me just snap your fingers and the house-elf will either come get me or tell you were I am. Alright bye." Severus said walking out of the room for her to unpack. Meghan looked around the room once more and then started to move towards her trunk that had boxes of her stuff that she had shrunk. As she pulled out the first box and opened it the madness of organizing began. When she had finished unpacking she fell onto her bed and fell asleep not worrying about eating as she would breakfast in the morning.

0o0o0o0o0

_Crack_

"Misses, wake up, master wants you to come down to breakfast." A House-elf announced.

_Crack_

As she get out of her bed she walk over to her wardrobe and pulled out a pair of ripped jeans, a graphic tee, a pair of rider boots which she tucked into her jeans, and she grabs a light coat that she put a warming spell on and grabs her scarf and gloves, and she drape the scarf around her neck and shoves her gloves into her pocket. She walks over to her bathroom applies her make up and pulls her hair into a high ponytail. When she's about to walk out of her room when she looks out her balcony doors. Her mother had told her that Scotland was different from her warm and humid Tahiti she didn't believe her until now, there is a layer fresh snow on the ground. It's so beautiful with the snow sheets on the branches of the trees close to the manor, the ice rain drops that are stuck to the windows. The little creek that runs close to the manor is frozen over with a thin sheet of ice. She turns away from the glass doors and walks down the halls and stairs. When she gets to the ground level she looks around, but when the smell of food reaches her nose she walks towards the smell. As she enters the kitchen she sits at the island with her godfather and starts to pile food on her plate as she had skipped dinner last night.

"Morning." Severus greeted.

"'Ello." Meghan replied.

"After breakfast we are going to go to Hogwarts, you will be sorted and then after you're sorted you can roam the school grounds or hogsmede until dinner in which the headmaster will introduce you." Severus explained sipping his coffee leisurely.

"Ya I understand." Meghan said choking her breakfast down trying to get done as fast as possible so she could go to Hogwarts. 5 minutes pass. "I'm done can we go now?"

"You're worse than Weasely." Severus muttered.

"No I'm not." Meghan argued.

"Oh I know I was just kidding. And yes we can go now your trunk will be transported to your dorm room once you're sorted." Severus said as he saw leaving to go get her trunk, "Now we will be flooing to the headmaster's office where you will be sorted and then you are free to roam around."

"Okay then lets get going." She said stepping into the fireplace.

0o0o0o0o0

It was nice being able to roam the streets of hogsmede to bad uncle sev couldn't come with no he had to go grade his stupid potion essays. Doesn't he know that you're supposed to have higher level students or have a house-elf grade those stupid things? At least I got sorted into Gryffindor. I mean as soon as that thing went on my head it had decided. Maybe it read my mind and knows my past. Doubtful though because if it did it would have put me in Slytherin. The streets are filled with students because it's a hogsmede weekend. Maybe I'll go to the hogs head sev said I might find some people I know in there but he told me that the group is kind of split so I'll have to fix that. As I walk into the bar my heart stops on either side of the room are my past, my friends, and my family. But what am I suppose to do just sit there and look pretty. Maybe I'll go reintroduce myself to my cousin. As I walk over to the blonde and his friends. I almost stopped when his, our friends started to glare at me before he turned around.

"Hello, Draco remember me?"


	2. Chapter 2

Last Time:

It was nice being able to roam the streets of hogsmede to bad uncle sev couldn't come with no he had to go grade his stupid potion essays. Doesn't he know that you're supposed to have higher level students or have a house-elf grade those stupid things? At least I got sorted into Gryffindor. I mean as soon as that thing went on my head it had decided. Maybe it read my mind and knows my past. Doubtful though because if it did it would have put me in Slytherin. The streets are filled with students because it's a hogsmede weekend. Maybe I'll go to the hogs head sev said I might find some people I know in there but he told me that the group is kind of split so I'll have to fix that. As I walk into the bar my heart stops on either side of the room are my past, my friends, and my family. But what am I suppose to do just sit there and look pretty. Maybe I'll go reintroduce myself to my cousin. As I walk over to the blonde and his friends. I almost stopped when his, our friends started to glare at me before he turned around.

"Hello, Draco remember me?"

Now:

"Meghan?!" the blonde boy asked jumping to his feet hugging the girl. "When did you get here?"

"Umm yesterday Sev came and got me from Sangera." Meghan replied as she was released from the embrace and looked around at the others sitting at the table with Draco a boy and a girl.

"Oh well this is Blaise Zambini," Draco said pointing to the dark haired boy, "And this is Pansy Parkinson." Draco finished pointing to the brunette girl sitting across from Draco.

"Hello it's nice to meet you." Meghan said with a light and fresh accent.

"It's nice to meet you as well Meghan." Pansy said with a look in her eyes that looked like she knew Meghan.

"Yes it is nice to meet you Meghan. Please sit, I'll get you a drink what would you like?" Blaise asked as he stood to go to the bar as Meghan sat next to Draco.

"Umm a honeysuckle nectar if they have it." Meghan replied.

"Right away milady." Blaise said walking off to the bar.

"Don't listen to him he just fancies himself as a woman charmer." Pansy announced.

Meghan laughed, "But so does Draco you know?"

Pansy nodded, "Yes he even got himself a title you know? The Slytherin sex god as they call him."

"Well, umm Meghan what house did you get sorted into?" Draco asked trying to get off the topic.

"Gryffindor." Meghan replied.

"WHAT!!!!?" Draco exploded, "HOW could a Black get sorted into GRYFFINDOR?!?!?!"

333

"Well Harry I think it's an excellent idea unlike these two." Hermione said trying to help her friend of 7 years.

"Thank you Hermione." Harry replied.

"You're absolutely…" Ron began but was cut-off by someone on the other side of the room.

"WHAT!!!!?" the blonde exploded standing up knocking over his chair, "HOW could a Black get sorted into GRYFFINDOR?!?!?!"

"IT'S not that bad if you Do Remember MY FATHER was sorted into Gryffindor." A Blonde female said standing up and knocking her chair over in the process getting right into Malfoy's face. "And plus it's not like you have anything against Gryffindor's. Do you?" The girl said haughtily

"Umm a no I don't." Malfoy said backing down at the look the girl gave him and picked up his chair and sat down. The girl just gave him one more look before wandlessly levitating her chair back onto the four legs before sitting down.

"Wow that was different I've never seen Malfoy back down from a fight." Ron said.

"Let's go over there I want to meet her I mean they said that her father was a black and he was Gryffindor and only one black has ever been sorted into Gryffindor and that was Sirius." Harry announced getting up from his seat, "Now come on let's go greet her.", and walking towards the blonde girl. As he approached the Slytherin side of the room he noticed he was getting glares from everyone. As he started to approach the table he noticed the glares he was getting from Pansy and Blaise. When he was about to say something the blonde girl spun around in her seat and smiled sweetly at him.

"Hello can I help you Mr. Potter?" the girl said sweetly.

"Yes potty what do you need?" Draco sneered

"Draco play nice or I'll get them to rename your title, to something your mother used to call you." The girl scolded. Draco just sighed and took another drink of his butterbeer.

"What did you want Mr. Potter?" the girl asked.

"Please call me Harry…" Harry stopped not knowing her name.

"Meghan, Meghan Black now as I asked before what do you want?" Meghan asked. "Or did you just want to talk about your godfather Harry. Or maybe your curiosity got the better of you when Draco flew off the handle."

"You shouldn't be hanging around Slytherin's there evil." Ron blurted out causing Meghan and the whole Slytherin section to burst out laughing. Meghan stood up and stared him strait in the face.

"Well Mr. Weasely it seems I can dictate who's evil and who's not for myself. Though there have been a few Dark Lords and Lady's from Gryffindor as well." She said before looking at Draco, Blaise, and Pansy. "Let's go I'd rather not be around people accusing people of being evil" she said to that group before turning towards the youngest in the group of Gryffindor's. "Ginerva if you ever have a dream that you can't explain or don't understand please come and talk to me even if it is the middle of the night." She said turning towards the door and walking out with the three Slytherin's trailing her.

"She's evil mate I'm telling you." Ron said turning away from the other three and back to Gryffindor side. The three watched the door where the girl had left and then turned to look at each other before going out the same door the blonde had left. They had quickly come out of the pub to find that the other four were nowhere to be found. They sighed and quickly made there way back inside to hear more of Ron's rambling about quidditch.


	3. Chapter 3

Before:

"You shouldn't be hanging around Slytherin's there evil." Ron blurted out causing Meghan and the whole Slytherin section to burst out laughing. Meghan stood up and stared him strait in the face.

"Well Mr. Weasely it seems I can dictate who's evil and who's not for myself. Though there have been a few Dark Lords and Lady's from Gryffindor as well." She said before looking at Draco, Blaise, and Pansy. "Let's go I'd rather not be around people accusing people of being evil" she said to that group before turning towards the youngest in the group of Gryffindor's. "Ginerva if you ever have a dream that you can't explain or don't understand please come and talk to me even if it is the middle of the night." She said turning towards the door and walking out with the three Slytherin's trailing her.

"She's evil mate I'm telling you." Ron said turning away from the other three and back to Gryffindor side. The three watched the door where the girl had left and then turned to look at each other before going out the same door the blonde had left. They had quickly come out of the pub to find that the other four were nowhere to be found. They sighed and quickly made there way back inside to hear more of Ron's rambling about quidditch.

Now:

Five hours after the scene at the pub Meghan was waiting outside of the great hall waiting for her introduction she could hear perfectly well what was happening inside. So when the headmaster stood and asked for everyone to be quiet she listened intently for her cue.

"Silence please." Dumbledore said as he rose from his seat. Silence rushed through the room till it was completely silent. "Thank you now I have a announcement, we have a transfer student that will be joining us today. She came from the Tahitian school Sangera; she has been sorted into Gryffindor and she will be in the 7th year." Hushed whispers fell through the crowd of students. " now her name is Meghan Black and you will treat her the same as any student," Dumbledore said before the heavy oak doors flew open to reveal a tall blonde, who walked to the front of the room where Dumbledore had motioned for her to come to, her walk was like that of a veela, graceful and entrancing. As she made it to the front she nodded to Snape who smiled gently while nodding his head before turning his expression stony again, the students were stunned that he could even smile and they showed it to, she then nodded at Dumbledore as she reached his side. "Now I will leave this young woman to introduce herself." Dumbledore announced before taking his seat again.

"Thank you headmaster. I am Meghan Black the only heir and I that's all you need to know for now thank you." Meghan said before jumping off the teacher's platform and walking over to the Slytherin table and sitting down next to Pansy.

"What the hell is this she can't sit there she's in Gryffindor." Ron exclaimed jumping up from his seat.

"Yes I know which house I am Mr. Weasely but I also know not to walk into a lions lair when you've made a bad first impression, now if you will sit back down and eat your food." Meghan announced calmly. Ron sat down confusedly and started to eat his food again. The hall was stunned someone in there year could actually get Ron Weasley's temper in check without even having to try. "That means the rest of you dig in." she repeated in the same calm voice. Everyone immediately started to eat again and not dwell over what just happened except for the 3 Gryffindor's and Slytherin's who were not affected. Meghan just kept eating her food like nothing happened. At the end of dinner Dumbledore stood up and the whole hall quieted for him immediately.

"Thank you for being quiet now I want to say that you all should get your homework done and get a full nights rest now with that dinner is finished…oh Mr. Potter and Ms. Black can you please stay behind." Dumbledore said before sitting down again. The students quickly left leaving only the Slytherin group and the Gryffindor's.

"Drake, Pans you guys can go I'll be fine I know how to deal with lion's." Meghan said trying to get them to go back to their commons.

"Yes Malfoy you should leave we wouldn't want you to break a nail." Ron sneered. The Slytherin's looked at him as if trying to find a quick way to kill him.

"Well weasel I think I'll stay just to piss you off." Draco drawled keeping his anger under the surface. Meghan sighed before turning towards the headmaster and heads of house.

"Is there anything I can do for you Albus?" Meghan asked softly. The group around her looked shocked why was she calling the headmaster by his first name.

"Yes, well I didn't know if you knew where the Gryffindor common room was so I was going to have Mr. Potter direct you there." Albus replied with his twinkle.

Meghan laughed softly before replying. "Albus you know I know my way around," She said before adding softly so no one could hear but her and him. "Salazar would never let me get lost he was always quizzing me on what was where." Albus blushed softly but just enough for everyone to notice and to look at the headmaster and student strangely. "Now Sev, Albus, Minerva I am getting a bit tired so I will see you in the morning. Goodnight." She said loudly so everyone could hear, she turned on her heels and glided out of the hall. Behind her she left a Group of shocked or stunned Gryffindor's and Slytherin's.

"What the hell was that no student aloud to call a professor by his or her first name. And that snake just did." Ron roared.

"Weasel if you talk about My cousin again I won't be stopped from putting a hole in your face." Draco sneered.

"Your cousin, that bloody wench." Ron stammered.

"Weasely if you don't stop talking about my goddaughter I will take off points and give you detention for a month with filch in the dungeons." Snape growled.

"Your goddaughter…"Harry asked wide eyed.

"Yes my goddaughter Mr. Potter." Snape replied stiffly. "Me and Sirius were good friends in school he never really pranked me it was usually just your father, he, Lily, and Remus would always hang out when they could get away from your father because he was prejudice against Slytherin's."

"Well now that that has been explained off to bed with you." Albus said his twinkle in his eyes going full blow.


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: 7 Dark magicians from Merlin's time have been reincarnated. The warrior, the mage, the she-wolf, the vixen, the pearl, the petal, and the half-demon. The pearl is the only one who remembers the only one who remembers she will have to make them remember in order to win the war against Voldemort and greatest evil yet. They may be dark themselves but they don't orders from nobody.

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

The next morning, Meghan awoke to the cries of a cat trying to get her attention. She pulled her bed curtains back and saw a large orange cat sitting at the base of her bed. She put her hand down to the cat that instantly started to sniff her hand before rubbing against it. "You must be Wolfy's aren't you?" She asked gently petting the cat, which bobbed its head up and down saying yes.

"Who's Wolfy?" A voice asked. Meghan looked up to see Hermione coming from the bathroom all dressed for school.

Meghan smirked and got out of bed before saying, "She was an old friend," she moved toward her trunk and got clothes out, "You know you actually remind me of her a lot."

"Oh really now, what was she like?" Hermione asked curiously.

Meghan smiled at Hermione as she remembered her past, their past, "She was smart, a huge bookworm, but also a complete rebel."

"What was her real name?" Hermione asked intrigued.

"Her name was Cerridwen Moon." Meghan answered putting her robe on. "But lets go to breakfast I'm hungry."

"Are you really gonna wear that to breakfast?" Hermione shrieked looking down at Meghan's apparel. Meghan looked down at what she was wearing which included a tight black low scoop t-shirt and a pair of TapouT sweat pants.

"Yeah. Don't worry Hermione you'll understand why I'm wearing this soon. Now let's go to breakfast." Meghan announced before walking out of the dorm. Hermione followed her hoping Meghan didn't get yelled at by the professors for not being in her proper uniform. The walk down to the great hall was uneventful other then the wondrous stares Meghan got form other students. As soon as they got to the great hall Hermione and Meghan sat down at the Gryffindor table with Harry, Ron, and Ginny.

"Oh look who finally decided to join us in the lions den." Ron sneered.

"It looks like I did, didn't I Ronald?" Meghan asked smirking at Ron, before picking up food and putting it on her plate.

"Ms. Black?" McGonagall demanded from behind her.

"I told you, you would get in trouble." Hermione muttered.

"Yes ma'am?" Meghan answered.

"Albus would like to make his announcement now about your class. Please come to the front." McGonagall answered moving to the front of the hall. Meghan got up from the table and followed McGonagall leaving the questioning glances behind. All the students watched as McGonagall brought the new girl to the front once more. When they got to the front Dumbledore was there waiting for them, he nodded at Meghan before getting everyone's attention.

"Children quiet down I have an announcement to make. I know it is quite far into term but I would like to announce an extra curricular activity that will be held during your first period. It will be a Martial Arts class taught by Miss Black who is a qualified teacher of most forms of Martial Arts. Now if you would like to take her class, please talk to your head of house and they will rearrange your schedule but for today all first period classes are canceled so Miss Black can show us a demonstration of her skills with a partner of her choice at the Room of Requirement. Now enjoy the rest of your breakfast." Albus said cheerily. While Meghan stood there looking dumbstruck she forgot about the part of her probably having to do a demonstration. That's when it hit her she knew exactly who could be her partner. She walked straight over to the Slytherin table looking for a certain dark skinned Italian boy who just happened to be sitting right next to Draco.

"Hey Draco. Hey Blaise." Meghan greeted cheerily.

"Hey Megs." Draco said not looking up from his food.

"Hello Meghan." Blaise answered turning his dark head to look at the blonde.

"Want to do me a favor Blaise?" Meghan asked nervously.

"Depends. What is it?" Blaise asked.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to be my partner for the demonstration." Meghan replied.

"I suppose I could be but I haven't practiced in forever. Well since I quit really." Blaise said.

"Oh that's fine Blaise! Thank you!" Meghan smiled jumping on Blaise and hugging him.

"Whoa!" Blaise said chuckling holding onto Meghan so she wouldn't fall causing most of Slytherin table to look at them. "Look at what you did? Making them all look at how beautiful you are when you're happy." Blaise murmured in her ear.

Meghan blushed before slapping him playfully on the shoulder, "You behave! Or I'll make you eat your words when I kick your butt."

"So do you have a plan for our fight then Ms. Black?" Blaise asked.

Meghan looked thoughtful for a minute before she smirked and let go of Blaise, "I definitely have a plan. Come with me." Meghan said grabbing Blaise's hand and pulling him out of the great hall.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The whole student body gathered in the Room of Requirement which was turned into a large dojo with seating for the students. It had a high round ceiling with red mats on the floor. It also had a weapons case with broad swords, staffs, tai chi fans, katanas, and much more. In the center of the room stood Blaise and Meghan, Blaise was in his old Tae Kwon Do outfit, while Meghan stayed in her Tee and sweats. Once everyone was settled Meghan turned towards everyone and began. "Hello everyone. Last night I was introduced as your fellow student. Today I am introduced as your instructor in the art of martial arts. Now Professor Dumbledore wishes for me to give you a demonstration of my skills so you can see for yourself if you might wish to join my class. So today my partner, who I am sure most of you recognize as Blaise Zabini, and I are going to do a weapons simulation for your demonstration. Now before we begin I want you to know the weapons we will be working with should not be handled by an amateur. So Blaise please pick up your weapon and we will begin in a few minutes." Meghan moved over to the weapon case and picked up her set of Sai's, which were Black octagon Sai's with amber embedded in the leather, while Blaise picked up a wooden staff. Meghan and Blaise moved to opposite sides of the mat facing each other. Meghan nodded to Albus who waved his wand starting music.

(BYOB by System of a Down)  
_Why do they always send the poor_

As soon as the music began Meghan charged at Blaise blades swinging. Blaise quickly ducked underneath her blades and hit her in the leg. Blaise then took his staff in both hands and put it over Meghan's neck in a choke position. Meghan quickly released her blades and bent forward putting Blaise on her back before she flipped him over. Blaise somersaulted to his feet ready for the next part of their act hand to hand combat.

_Barbarisms by Barbaras  
With pointed heels  
Victorious victorious kneel  
For brand new spankin' deals _

_Marching forward hypocritic and  
Hypnotic computers  
You depend on our protection  
Yet you feed us lies from the tablecloth  
La LA La La La La La La hoooo!  
Everybody's going to the party have a real good time  
Dancing in the desert blowing up the sunshine  
Kneeling roses disappearing into  
Moses' dry mouth  
in the Fort Knox stealing Our intentions_

_Hangars sitting dripped in oil  
Crying freedom  
Handed through obsoletion  
Still you feed us lies from the tablecloth_

Blaise ran at her throwing a punch Meghan moved to the side but not fast enough because it caught her on the shoulder. She staggered back when his fist slammed into her shoulder. But she didn't get a moment because Blaise was coming at her again with another hit. Instead of doing another dodge she decided she would trick Blaise she ran behind her and grabbed his staff. Blaise stopped mid motion not sure what she was doing next thing he knew he had his staff slammed into his stomach. Causing him to double over in pain seeing the change in the match he launched himself at Meghan's legs and tackled her to the ground. He then got up waiting for her to get up from the ground which wasn't long before she ran at him throwing another punch that was successfully blocked by Blaise.

_  
La La La La La LA La La hoooo!  
Everybody's going to the party have a real good time  
Dancing in the desert blowing up the sunshine  
Everybody's going to the party have a real good time  
Dancing in the desert blowing up the sunshine  
Blast off  
It's party time  
And we don't live in a fascist nation  
Blast off  
It's party time  
And where the fuck are you?  
Where the fuck are you?  
Where the fuck are you?  
Why don't presidents fight the war?  
Why do they always send the poor?  
Why don't presidents fight the war?  
Why do they always send the poor?  
Why do they always send the poor?_

Meghan then kicked Blaise hard in the shin causing him to double over again while she moved away from in order to make his attempt at another tackle less likely. He got up again arms swinging while attempted to kick her in the stomach which she blocked by grabbing his foot and turning him on his back.

"You know this would be easier if you just gave up." Meghan panted.

"I'm not going to give up." Blaise growled getting to his feet.

Meghan growled in frustration before running at the wall behind her with Blaise hot on her heals. Meghan ran up the wall and launched herself off the wall launching a flying roundhouse kick straight at Blaise's head knocking him on the ground again. Meghan rolled on the ground to a standing position grabbing Blaise's staff and hitting it on the ground making the blade come out of the top she then pointed it straight at Blaise's neck.

"Fine. You win." Blaise murmured.

Meghan moved the blade away from his neck and bent down to his level and whispered, "I told you I would make you eat your words when I kicked your butt."

As soon as she stood up again everyone began to clap and the music had been silenced. She helped Blaise to his feet. "Thank you! Now if you'll excuse us we have to clean up from our fight so Professor Dumbledore will tell you where you are to go from here." Meghan announced before her and Blaise left the dojo and their classmates behind.


End file.
